1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to an exercise device which provides multiple resistance options by utilizing an adjusting sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, exercise devices are popularly used in the modern society. Since they are movable and do not occupy a large space, the exercise device enables people to exercise indoors. A simple conventional exercise device which is designed to work out arms or hands of a user typically comprises a pair of handles and a spring mounted between the two handles. By repeatedly urging the pair of handles toward each other, the exercise effect is achieved. However, this kind of exercise device has a disadvantage that it provides only one level of resistance because the spring has a constant resilient coefficiency. A second drawback of the conventional exercise device is that it is not convenient for storage, because of it being an integral construction.
The present invention provides an improved exercise device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.